List of songs by Taylor Swift
This is a list of songs performed by Taylor Swift. This list includes the songs released from the her studio albums: Taylor Swift '', ''Fearless and Speak Now along with her extended plays, soundtrack appearances, album appearances, digital releases, songs as featured artist and other songs officially released. Contents: Top ·0–9 A B C D E F G H I J K L M N O P Q R S T U V W X Y Z 0-9 A *"A Perfectly Good Heart"(Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition) *"A Place in This World"(Taylor Swift) *"American Girl" (Non-album release) B *"Back to December"(Speak Now) *"Back to December" (Acoustic version)(Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *"Back to December" (US version)(Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *"Beautiful Eyes" (Beautiful Eyes) *"Better Than Revenge"(Speak Now) *"Both of Us " (B.o.B feat. Taylor Swift)(Strange Clouds) *"Breathe" (featuring Colbie Caillat) (Fearless) *"Breathless" (Hope for Haiti Now) *"Bette Davis Eyes" (cover) C *"Change"(Fearless) *"Christmas Must Be Something More" (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *"Christmases When You Were Mine" (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *"Cold as You"(Taylor Swift) *"Come In With The Rain" (Fearless Platinum Edition) *"Crazier" (Hannah Montana: The Movie) D *"Dear John" (Speak Now) *Diary of Me *Didn't They *Drops of Jupiter (Cover) E *"Enchanted"(Speak Now) *"Eyes Open" (The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond ) F *"Fearless"(Fearless) *"Fifteen" (Fearless) *"Forever & Always"(Fearless) *"Forever & Always"(Piano Version)(Fearless Platinum Edition) G H *"Half of My Heart"(John Mayer featuring Taylor Swift)(Battle Studies) *"Haunted" (Speak Now) *"Haunted" (Acoustic version)(Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *"Hey Stephen" (Fearless) I *"I heart ?" (Beautiful Eyes) *"I'd Lie" (Unreleased Song) *"If This Were A Movie" (Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *"I'm Only Me When I'm with You" (Beautiful Eyes) *"I'm Only Me When I'm with You"(Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition) *"Innocent"(Speak Now) *"Invisible"(Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition) *"I Want You Back" (cover) J *"Jump Then Fall"(Fearless Platinum Edition) *"Jump Then Fall"(Valentine's Day) K L *"Last Chirstmas" (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *"Last Kiss"(Speak Now) *"Long Live"(Speak Now) *"Love Story"(Fearless) *"Lucky You" (First Song) M *"Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" (Taylor Swift) *"Mean" (Speak Now) *"Mine"(Speak Now) *"Mine" (US version)(Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *''"My Cure"'' N *"Never Grow Up"(Speak Now) O *"Our Song" (Taylor Swift) *"Our Song" (radio single version)(Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition) *"Ours"(Speak Now Deluxe Edition) P *"Picture to Burn" (Taylor Swift) *"Picture to Burn" (Radio Edit)(Beautiful Eyes) *"Permanent Maker" Q R *"Run" (Cover) S *"Safe & Sound" (featuring The Civil Wars) (The Hunger Games: Songs from District 12 and Beyond ) *"Santa Baby" (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *"Should've Said No"(Taylor Swift) *"Should've Said No" (Alternate Version) (Beautiful Eyes) *"Should've Said No" (with the Jonas Brothers)(Music from the 3D Concert Experience) *"Silent Night"(Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *"Sparks Fly"(Speak Now) *"Speak Now"(Speak Now) *"Stay Beautiful"(Taylor Swift) *"Superman"(Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *"SuperStar"(Fearless Platinum Edition) *''"Super Bass" (cover)'' T *"Teardrops on My Guitar"(Taylor Swift) *"Teardrops on My Guitar" (Acoustic Version)(Beautiful Eyes) *"Teardrops on My Guitar" (Pop Version) (Radio Disney Jams, Vol. 11 ) *"Teardrops on My Guitar" (radio single version)(Taylor Swift Deluxe Edition) *"Tell Me Why" (Fearless) *"The Best Day" (Fearless) *"The Other Side Of The Door" (Fearless Platinum Edition) *"The Outside" (Taylor Swift) *"The Story of Us"(Speak Now) *"The Story of Us " (US Version)(Speak Now Deluxe Edition) *"The Way I Loved You"(Fearless) *"Tied Together with a Smile"(Taylor Swift) *"Til Brad Pitt Comes Along" *"Tim McGraw"(Taylor Swift) *"Today Was a Fairytale" (Valentine's Day) *"Two Is Better Than One"(Boys Like Girls featuring Taylor Swift)(Love Drunk) *"Thug Story" (ft T-Pain) U *"Umbrella" (Live from SoHo) *"Untouchable"(Fearless Platinum Edition) V *Viva La Vida (Cover) W *"White Christmas" (Sounds of the Season: The Taylor Swift Holiday Collection) *"White Horse" (Fearless) *"White Blank Page" X Y *"You Belong with Me"(Fearless) *"You're Not Sorry"(Fearless) *"You Don't Have to Call Me" Z Category:Browse